


Christmas fic 2020: A Ghost Crew Christmas

by ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: C1-10P | Chopper is a Cat, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Ghost Crew Are Family (Star Wars), Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla as Space Parents, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Sibling Sabine Wren, Sledding, Snowball Fight, Space Family (Star Wars: Rebels), Space Siblings Ezra Bridger & Garazeb Orrelios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop/pseuds/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop
Summary: Hey guys! I'm alive lmaoThis is my first Christmas posting fics so I just had to make a Christmas fic (sorry it's a little rushed)This isn't the best...but it's something and I hope it brings you joyIt's Ezra's first Christmas with the crew and he's excited. They open presents, and after that do some fun winter activites! (Ezra and Sabine, and kind of Zeb too, are a little more childish than they are in the show, but come on, it's Christmas! How can one NOT act childish)Happy holidays!
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Christmas fic 2020: A Ghost Crew Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm alive lmao  
> This is my first Christmas posting fics so I just had to make a Christmas fic (sorry it's a little rushed)   
> This isn't the best...but it's something and I hope it brings you joy
> 
> It's Ezra's first Christmas with the crew and he's excited. They open presents, and after that do some fun winter activites! (Ezra and Sabine, and kind of Zeb too, are a little more childish than they are in the show, but come on, it's Christmas! How can one NOT act childish)

It was an early morning on the Ghost and the kids, along with Chopper, were already awake, for it was Christmas morning.

Suddenly they barged in Kanan and Hera's room, rushing to their bedsides and shaking them awake. "Mom! Dad! Wake up!" Ezra shouted gleefully, "It's Christmas!" Sabine chimed in.

Very groggily, Kanan and Hera sat up in their bed, "Chopper..." Kanan mumbled tiredly, I thought you said you'd make sure they didn't do this..."

The astromech chuckled, "I did, but I think it's way more fun to watch them wake you two up at six in the morning." Hera gave the kids a look, "Next year, I'm locking everyone in their rooms until I wake up."

Ezra and Sabine laughed, "That'll be interesting," Zeb commented.

Kanan yawned, turning towards Hera, he asked, "So, are we doing this?" 

The mother figure of the Ghost thought about it for a bit, making a decision, she turned to the rest of the crew, "Well, Merry Christmas I guess. Let's go celebrate."

The Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper let out a cheer and ran out to the common room, "Don't open anything yet!" Kanan called after them, Zeb walked behind the kids, "I'll keep an eye on 'em," He reassured. Kanan nodded a 'thanks,' and headed back inside the bedroom to get ready.

Hera stood by her armoire, looking down at its wooden surface. On his way to their closet, Kanan noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

A smile spread across Hera's face as she turned to see Kanan, "You know, as much as I hate when people wake me up so early...I'm glad we have people who do just that. I don't know where I would be if the kids and Chopper didn't come into my life, I just...I love them so much."

Kanan gave Hera a nice, soft hug, "They truly something else, I'm happy to call them my family."

With that, the two got ready for the day as fast as they could, knowing the rest of the crew was eagerly waiting. Once they finished, Kanan and Hera entered the common room to see the kids trying to sit still on the couch, but of course failing due to their excitement.

Kanan clasped his hands together, "Okay gang, sit on the floor, grab a present, and wait until Hera says open." Ezra was the first one to the tree, he was probably the most excited out of the whole crew, it was his first Christmas aboard the Ghost and he was over the moon.

A thought flashed through his mind about all the Christmases he'd spent in alleyways alone, wishing he had his parents there to be with him. Ezra decided to push that thought away, though, today was a day of happiness, and all that mattered was he had a new family to celebrate with now. He vowed to be thankful for everything the crew got him, because it was the right thing to do, and because in the beginng he didn't even expect to receive presents.

Once Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper joined him, Hera smiled down at her crew, "3, 2, 1...open!"

The crew tore off the wrapping paper which had inprisioned their presents for too long, this was followed by a series of gasps, smiles, and cheers.

Kanan and Hera smiled brightly as the kids continued to open their presents. One of the things Sabine got art supplies, Zeb got his favorite brand of waffles, which they could only afford a few times a year because they had expensive fruit bits in them, Ezra received a new backpack which he was very thankful for, Chopper got the new leg he wanted, while Kanan and Hera gave each other very sweet gifts.

After they reached their final gifts, a simultaneous "Thank you," was heard, followed by a glad "You're welcome."

Now Hera grined, "Well, you guys know what time it is..." Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper turned to each other, "Yes!" They cheered, hurriedly assisting cleaning up the wrapping paper that was scatted across the floor.

"What's happening?" Ezra questioned, confused why the rest of the crew was cleaning happily. Kanan chuckled, "After we open our presents every year, we clean up, put on our coats, go outside, and have a good old fashion snowball fight."

Ezra's face lit up, "Really? That sound amazing!" He shouted, joining the others to make the cleaning faster. The last piece of wrapping paper was thrown in the trash bin, and the crew put on their snow gear. Jackets beneath coats, gloves, boots, warm socks, beanies, the works.

Chopper began mechanically laughing as soon as he saw Ezra waddle out of his room all bundled up, "You look like a marshmallow!" He chuckled loudly. Hera couldn't help but giggle, "Aw, let me fix that for you."

Hera began tightening the sleeves of his coat, and, in almost no time, Ezra's outfit was fitting perfectly.

"How..?" The confused boy began, before being interrupted by Sabine and Kanan walking in, the mandalorian wore all black winter gear with different colored paint splotches on them while Kanan had on black pants, brown boots, and a dark green coat. "Everyone ready?" He asked.

The rest of the crew nodded their heads joyfully, Hera opened the ramp of the Ghost, and the crew headed outside into the snow.

"Wow," everyone gasped in awe as soon as they saw the snow, "It's beautiful," Sabine commented. Zeb joined in as he looked around, "I didn't expect it to be this nice."

Ezra was practically beaming, "Yeah, the snow here is a true sight to see, it only comes once a year, so we should cherish it."

Chopper rolled next to Ezra and bumped into his leg, "Well, time's a wasting." He hinted towards the snowball fight, eager to get it going already.

Kanan chuckled "Okay Chopper, we get it. How do you guys want to seperate into teams this year? Girls versus boys, minors verses adults, or should we do pairs?"

Hera quickly noticed Ezra staring up at Kanan curiously, "How about we let Ezra pick dear, it is his first year with us after all."

Kanan nodded, "Good idea," he turned to Ezra and asked him, to which Ezra replied, "Well, what did you guys do last year?" He asked. "Girls verses boys," Zeb answered from next to Sabine.

Ezra became confused for a second, Kanan sensed Ezra's uncertainty, "What is it kid?" He asked.

Ezra was a bit hesitant to answer the man's question with his own, but he ultimately decided to do so. "Not to seem rude, but how is that fair? There's only two girls and, including Chopper, there was three boys. Isn't that a disadvantage towards the girls?"

Suddenly Hera and Sabine burst into laughter while serious expressions came upon Zeb and Kanan's faces, "Not at all." Zeb replied seriously, "...We were slaughtered," Kanan stated.

Ezra was astonished. Not by the fact that the girls beat the boys, but by the fact that they were acting so serious about it, quite chilling, really. "You guys worry me sometimes," Ezra commented.

The crew returned to their normal selves and Ezra answered Kanan's question, "I think minors versus adults would be fun."

Sabine grinned wickedly as she rubbed her hands together, "This should be good."

Hera walked to the front of the crew, "Okay," she announced, "Now that we have the teams figured out, it is time to start the annual Ghost crew tradition, the snowball fight. Instructions! Each team will contain three crewmates, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, you will be the minors, even though Zeb isn't a minor, and I, Chopper, and Kanan will serve as the adults. We will have 5 minutes to build cover and then we fight. Whoever gets hit is out until one person from one team is left. Got it?"

The rest of the crew gave a salute, "Yes ma'am!" They shouted jokingly. Hera looked over her little family, "You have 5 minutes to build a source of cover starting...now!"

The two teams bolted to the opposite sides of the snowy area, not too far from each other, and began strategizing their cover.

Sabine immediately began drawing a concept of what she had planned into the snow, once she was complete, the siblings nodded and began building, they didn't even need words to come up with something.

Meanwhile, the opposing team planned out their cover with caution. "I think we should make it tall enough for us to see above, but wide enough so we can move around and we can strike from the side." Kanan suggested, Hera and Chopper agreed, "You've gotten more strategic since last year," Hera smirked.

Kanan returned the look, "Let's just say last year didn't go as planned." He felt a graceful hand stoke beneath his chin, "It was all in good fun, love," Hera teased. Kanan leaned in closer to her, "Well I-" 

"Can we PLEASE focus on building a fort?!" Chopper interrupted, "You can be bad at flirting later."

The couple's cheeks blushed red as the nodded, resuming building the fort.

A bit later, the timer Chopper had set went off, it was time for war.

Everyone stood behind their cover, just enough that the upper part of their bodies were visable,

"Three..." Hera said very slowly.

"Two..."

She paused, the anticipating building up inside the rest of the crew, practically driving them insane.

"One..."

She paused again. "Hera!" Zeb shouted

The Twi'lek smirked.

"GO!" She yelled.

In less than a bink of an eye, they were off! Hurling balls of snow at each other left and right, who would be victorious in this annual battle? No one knew.

"Ezra! Get them from the left!" Sabine ordered "On it!" He replied, Ezra began crawling to the left underneath the curve they had made in the fort, a clever idea, really.

"Oh no you don't," Hera shouted. "Chopper! They're coming from the right!" "Didn't they say left?" Chopper questioned, "It's different when you're on this side, now go!" "I'll cover for you!" Kanan yelled. Chopper did as told and rolled to the right of their curved fort as Kanan covered for the astromech.

Once he reached the right end of the fort, Hera slid over to him and began supplying the astromech with ammo, which he grabbed, spun his head around, and launched at the kids.

"Hey!" Zeb shouted, dodging a snowball Chopper had thrown while he was turned around, "You're lucky I missed that!"

Chopped just laughed maniacally, to which Zeb hurled a snowball right at the astromech, unfortunately for Zeb, Hera pulled Chopper back just in time. "Karablast!" Zeb shouted.

Meanwhile, Sabine took this little quarrel with Zeb and Chopper as a distraction. Just as Chopper was about to strike, Sabine threw one of the bigger snowballs they had up in the air and over the adults' fort, landing on top of Chopper.

"No!" Kanan and Hera shouted as Sabine laughed, "Sorry Chopper, you're out," Ezra broke the news. Chopper gumpily rolled off to the side while the others continued to play.

"This is for Chopper!" Hera shouted playfully as she tossed a snowball at Sabine, which almost hit her. The girl looked down at the snowball that nearly cost her the game, "I did what I had to do!" She replied, tossing another one.

Hera crouched down behind their cover, "Kanan, I almost hit Sabine but I miscalculated the distance, do you think you can do it?" She whispered. Kanan grined, rolling a snowball into his hands, "Of course" he whispered back. The two nodded and resurfaced, Hera bagan to throw more at Ezra and Zeb, while Kanan kept a lookout for Sabine.

He would have to be patient, not only was Sabine very strategic, but he knew if he threw a snowball as soon as she popped out from behind her fort, it would be obvious to everyone he was trying to get her out of the game.

Suddenly, Sabine emerged from the kids' cover, Kanan waited a few seconds, and when she didn't disappear behind the snow fort they made, Kanan bolted up and launched a snowball right at her, hitting the unexpectant Mandalorian in the arm, "Karablast!" She yelled.

Kanan and Hera high fived in victory, Ezra saw this and gasped, "You planned this! How could you?!" He said dramatically.

The rest of the crew laughed, "I guess we're even then, huh?" Zeb realized, getting into a throwing stance, "Time to get serious," he said.

Suddenly everyone got quiet, Kanan and Hera got into positions as well while Ezra turned to Zeb, "What's happening?!" He whispered in a panic, "A stand off," Zeb replied, his eyes not moving an inch from Kanan and Hera, "Now shh!"

Sabine reached the side of where the game was being played with Chopper, "Stocking stuffers," she mumbled, "I wanted to be in the stand off," she said grumpily, crossing her arms and sitting down.

"Rip them a new one!" Chopper beeped loudly, "Avenge me!" Sabine shouted jokingly. One of Hera's hands slowly inched towards a snowball, so did Zeb's, Kanan kept an eye on Ezra, who was trying to make a serious face and failing, and Ezra kept an eye on Kanan.

In a flash, Zeb grabbed a snowball and everyone began tossing like crazy, "Wow, you guys are fast!" Ezra shouted.

"Thanks!" Hera shouted, dodging a snowball, "We've had some practice." Not long after Hera spoke, Kanan grabbed another snowball and hurled it forcefully at the kids, unfortunately Zeb had been in the way.

Zeb suddenly felt something hit his arm, he looked down to see bits of what was once a snowball all down his limb, "No!" He shouted in defeat.

Ezra turned to Zeb, "What?! I can't beat them alone!" The kid panicked. Zeb placed a giant hand on Ezra's shoulder, "You can do this, it'll be okay. Win for us Ezra, win, and go down in history!" He joked, "But seriously, don't let us down or I'm pushing you off your bunk in your sleep." He added before joining Sabine and Chopper.

Ezra nervously turned back to face his new parents, "No pressure, right?" He asked himself.

On the other side of the battlefield, Kanan held a wicked expression, "Do you think I should?" He whispered to Hera. She shook her head, "No, Kanan, let him win, it's his first year."

Kanan shook his head now, "Well we can't just _throw the game._ What will that teach him? He'll grow up thinking everything will just be handed to him."

Hera considered this for a moment, she was about to reply when, out of nowhere, Kanan was hit in the face with a snowball, causing him to fall backwards into the snow. "Ow! What the heck Kid?!" He yelled.

Hera couldn't help but giggle, looking across from her she saw a sheepish smiling Ezra, "Sorry Kanan!" He called, "You guys were taking too long, and I guess I miscalculated by a little."

"A little?!" Kanan laughed, sitting up, "That was a good one, I'll tell you that," he said proudly. Hera helped him up and he went to the rest of the crew. He leaned toward Sabine, "So, who we betting on?" He whispered. "My bets' on the kid," Sabine replied, "Hera," Zeb added, "Hera," Chopper joined in, "You?"

Kanan thought about it "I honestly don't know. Hera can throw really well, but Ezra just hit me in the face...I can't decide," he concluded.

Back on the snowy battlefield, Hera and Ezra looked into each other's eyes, attempting to predict what the other was to do next.

Hera smirked. Of course she wanted him to win, he was new, and, no matter what Kanan said, she planned on letting him win.

Just as Ezra's arm swung forward to throw a snowball, Hera swung hers as well. And not expecting to be, she was hit on the shoulder.

Over to the side, Sabine and Zeb jumped up and cheered, "Way to go, kid!" Zeb shouted, "Yeah," Sabine added, "That was awesome!" Ezra smiled, he truly felt like he fit in.

The crew gathered in the middle of the two covers and Hera shook hands with Ezra, "Good game, you're not bad."

After that they had a free for all snowball fight and found a hill for sledding, their next activity.

"Okay," Kanan announced, holding up the crew's sleds,"Who wants to go fir-" "I'll go first!" Sabine interrupted.

"She really likes sledding," Zeb told Ezra, the boy nodded, "I'm not surprised," he chuckled.

Kanan handed Sabine her heavily painted sleigh, "Anyone else? I only want to try two people at a time first so we don't crash into each other."

Zeb frowned, "But that's the best part!" "Yeah!" Sabine added. This sent Ezra into a laughing fit, "Yeah Kanan, it's my first time," he laughed.

Kanan rolled his eyes playfully, "Sorry guys but we can't because we're almost broke after buying you guys presents and can't afford a trip to the med-bay if you break a leg," He chuckled.

Suddenly Ezra felt someone grab his arm, "You're coming with me," Sabine stated, "I'm going to teach you how to sled." Ezra smiled, "Okay!"

Soon, the two were at the top of the hill with their slieghs. "Alright, so first you want to get your whole body on he sleigh so you don't fall off," she instructed, Ezra nodded along as she spoke, "And remember to hold onto the ropes on each side."

"Alright," Ezra said eagerly, positioning himself on the circular sleigh, "I think I'm ready." Sabine smirked, "You're sure?" 

"Yea- woah!"

Suddenly, Sabine pushed Ezra as hard as she could, sending him down the hill at a rapid speed. Hopping onto her painted sleigh, Sabine slid down along with him as they shouted and laughed the whole way down.

Once the two began approaching the bottom of the hill, Kanan put his arms out and slowed down their sleighs, causing them to come to a stop right at the bottom.

Ezra immediately threw his hands up, "That was awesome! Let's go again!" Sabine turned to him in less than a heartbeat, "Bet you can't beat me to the top of the hill," "You're on!"

And just like that, the teenagers attempted to climb the steep and snowy hill. Ezra had to admit, it was nice to get some old childhood innocence back.

After Ezra and Sabine slid down the second time, Hera and Kanan got on their sleighs and raced each other down, then Zeb and Chopper had their long awaited turns.

"Who wants to go next?" Sabine asked after Zeb git off his sleigh. "What if we all go?" Ezra hinted. Kanan put a hand to his forehead, "Not this again..." Hera chuckled, "Well...if we stay far apart and don't move around too much, I think we could pull it off without crashing into each other."

The kids turned to Kanan, "Yeah, please!" Kanan gave Hera a look, "If Hera of all people thinks it's alright, then I guess."

A victorious "Yes!" Was heard, "To the top of the hill!" Zeb shouted, running leading the younger ones behind while Hera and Kanan walked.

"You're sure about this?" Kanan questioned, Hera smiled, "Well I was hoping you could use the force to make sure we don't crash."

Kanan laughed, realizing that was the reason she let them do this, "Almost forgot I had the force for a minute there."

Once the last of the ghost crew reached the top of the hill and everyone was spread out, Hera nodded at Kanan, "3... 2...1... Go!"

Almost immediately, the crew slid down thee hill beside each other, laughing and yelling while Kanan tried to keep them from crashing into each other.

"Best. Christmas. Ever!" Ezra shouted to Hera's delight. She loved seeing him having fun with the crew.

Zeb reached the bottom first, followed by Chopper, after him came Sabine, then Kanan, Hera, and Ezra.

Hera gazed around her crew, she was glad they were having as much fun as she did, so much that they were shivering.

She smiled, "Well my snow flurries, I think it's time to head inside, we're all starting to get cold." Sabine looked down at her now red nose, "Yup, I'm definitely getting a little cold."

"Yeah Mom, Rudolph is getting cold," Ezra joked as they walked to the Ghost, Chopper started laughing as Sabine playfully hit his arm.

Now inside the Ghost, everyone shed their winter gear and went to the dining room, "What are we doing?" Ezra whispered to Zeb. "We're having Christmas dinner," he replied to the newest recruit. Ezra smiled brightly, he hadn't had a Christmas dinner since he was very young.

Everyone helped out with setting the table, Ezra put down five plates and glasses, Hera and Kanan began placing food on the plates, Zeb and Sabine put bowls of extra food in the center of the table, and Chopper grabbed utensils for the rest of the crew.

Once they finished, they all sat at the table, Chopper parked himself on the side, and began to eat.

Ezra looked around the table, seeing the crew laugh and smile make him feel like he belonged, and really, everyone there came together because they didn't belong where they used to be.

But here, they _did_ belong. Every one.

Ezra decided to stand and raise his glass, "To family!" He tosted proudly. The rest of the crew looked up at the boy and smiled, raising their glasses as well, "To family!" They shouted back.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Ezra smiled, 

"Merry Christmas!"

···

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all for now, Happy Holidays!


End file.
